


Public Disclosures

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-12-19
Updated: 1998-12-19
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully and her lover show some *restraint*.





	Public Disclosures

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Public Disclosures by Radclyffe

TITLE: Public Disclosures  
AUTHOR: Radclyffe  
EMAIL ADDRESS:  
ARCHIVE: anywhere, just let me know  
RATING: NC-17; This story depicts graphic sexual encounters between same-sex consenting adults.  
CATEGORY:Vignette  
SPOILERS: none  
KEYWORDS: Scully/Other(female);Scully/Slash  
SUMMARY: Scully and her lover show some *restraint*  
DISCLAIMERS:The characters of Scully, Mulder, Skinner and others/events introduced on the X-Files are the sole property of Chris Carter etc, and are used here without permission for entertainment, not for profit.  
Comments welcome and appreciated.

*********

Scully stood a few feet away, a bemused smile on her face.

Her lover paced uneasily in front of the lettered storefront, peering up at the sign, then through the windows into the small crowded room. She ran a hand through her thick black hair, the gold signet ring on her small finger glinting in the light from the streetlamp. A frown creased her brow, and her deep liquid eyes were dark with worry. She cast a wary glance at Scully.

"This isn't going to hurt, right?"

Scully bit the inside of her lip. She had never seen this side of her before. Usually she was so strong, so certain, so completely unflappable. Oh, she'd seen her nearly devastated by fear -- but only when _Scully_ was in danger. Never because of any threat to herself. Scully tried not to smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

A stubborn lift of the proud head, a settling of the full expressive lips, a stiffening of the long lean frame. "Yes," she muttered. "I really like yours -- it's sexy."

Scully laughed. "Oh, darling -- you don't need anything to make you more sexy." In fact, at the moment, she was dangerously close to dragging her into an alley and ripping her clothes off. She loved her in jeans and that bomber jacket. The bulky leather hid the swell of her breasts and accentuated her shoulders. With her slim hips she could easily be a guy -- a young James Dean, sensuous and dark, seething with a restless heat. She _was_ those things, but not what others thought they saw. Scully knew better. She knew the landscape of her body -- the angles and curves, the soft hollows and tender places, the breathtaking arch of thigh, and the enticingly sinuous planes of her belly.

"I love you," Scully whispered, the images bringing warmth and wetness to her depths.

Marsh raised an eyebrow. She knew that tone -- and even in the flickering glare of the neon strobes, she could recognize the faint flush on the elegant cheeks. "Mmm -- right here?"

"If you're not careful," Scully warned, stepping closer. Their bodies were nearly touching, and might as well have been, because each could feel the others heat. She rested her fingertips gently on Marsh's abdomen, just above the top button of her fly. The muscles under her fingers flickered and tightened. She smiled at the response. *Always so ready. Always mine*

Marsh growled, inclining her head until her lips nearly brushed the wisps of hair at Scully's temple. "You have two seconds. Either unhand me, or take me home."

Scully trailed her hand down Marsh's thigh before stepping back a pace. "Not yet -- I'm enjoying the anticipation."

*She's enjoying the tease. Well - two can play* Marsh glanced toward the shop, taking a deep breath. "Okay then - let's get this over with."

They were over-dressed. Scully's jeans were too new (all right, there was a faint hint of a crease in them), her leather coat embarrassingly un-distressed, and her boots altogether too well-heeled. Marsh looked a bit more the part -- she had a tear in the knee of her 501's from crawling under the plane that morning, and _her_ leather jacket was cracked at the elbows and collar. Actually no one paid them much attention, and after a moment Scully began to relax.

"What about this one?" Marsh asked, pulling Scully by the hand to look.

"Too demonic."

Marsh leaned her leg against Scully's hip. "Okay. This?"

"Ug. Too lewd."

Marsh laughed softly, slipping her hand inside Scully's jacket, brushing the edge of her breast. Scully gasped in surprise. Marsh flipped the rack.

"Ah -- now this is me." Her palm cupped the soft fullness fleetingly.

Scully suddenly felt very warm. The distant throbbing that had been until now just a pleasant presence erupted into full force hammering. Her clit twitched unexpectedly, and she shifted against Marsh's hand. "Uh --" she uttered unconsciously.

"Yeah? You like?" Everyone was occupied watching what was going on behind the counter. Marsh let her thumb flick across Scully's nipple.

"Marsh!" Scully cried, louder than she intended. She lowered her voice with effort, trying to ease away from those tantalizing fingers. God, that was going right to her crotch. "That one is god-awful. Don't you dare!"

Marsh tried to look offended, but she couldn't suppress the grin. She relented, moving her hand after pinching the hardened nipple one more time. "This then."

Scully sighed with a mixture of relief and disappointment. She wanted Marsh to keep touching her, but she wasn't quite ready for the consequences. "That's perfect."

Marsh grinned. "Oh yeah."

Scully perched on a stool at the counter while Marsh negotiated, then leaned forward for a good view of the work area. Marsh threw her a grin as she stepped up in front of the impossibly young man seated there and unbuttoned her jeans.

*Oh god, she is so sexy* Scully forgot that there were other people about as she gazed at the expanse of smooth tight skin being exposed as Marsh worked the denim down over her hips. Scully swallowed hard when the first fine wisps of hair appeared. She shifted on the stool, trying to ease the pressure building between her legs. Her eyes met Marsh's, and she saw the amused challenge in them. *Stop* she mouthed wordlessly.

Marsh winked as she settled her lanky form into the chair, spreading her legs on either side of the chair where the young man waited.

Scully watched dry mouthed as Marsh lifted the hem of her shirt, completely baring her stomach. Scully sensed movement at her elbow as a spiked and gelled blond leaned over the counter to get a better look at Marsh.

"Oh yeah -- that's hot -- definitely rad." She looked at Scully. "Don'tcha think?"

"Oh absolutely," Scully said, trying to hide a smile. "I do. Yes. Hot."

"Yeah, way cool," the blond reiterated as she moved away.

Scully looked back in time to see the young man bend his head down over Marsh's abdomen. Marsh jerked almost imperceptibly, and her eyelids flickered closed for an instant. When she opened them, searching for Dana, her pupils were wide, dilated and completely dark. *Just like when she's about to come*

Scully swallowed and nodded reassuringly. *Don't worry, baby. I'm right here*

A slight smile twitched at the corner of Marsh's mouth as she glanced down briefly at the stranger's hands on her skin. How surreal -- those weren't Dana's supple fingers moving on her. She sought the calm blue gaze that always centered and soothed her. Dana was watching her fondly -- more than fondly. She had a downright hungry look on her face. *Uh huh. It's working already. She wants me*

Marsh settled back and tried to ignore the flickers of fire coursing through her belly.

*****

"Ouch."

"Marsh -- hold still. I have to put this ointment on here."

"I am."

"NO -- you're not -- you're twitching."

"That's not from the ointment." Marsh shifted on the bed, reaching for her lover.

Scully drew back. "Will you _stop_!"

Marsh feigned a hurt look, slipping her hand under Dana's teeshirt. Her nipple was already stiff. Marsh fingered it, drawing a soft moan from the redhead bending over her. "I thought this was supposed to get me more sex?"

Scully glared at her, but she did not pull away. "That's _your_ fantasy! And certainly not the first night!"

Marsh leaned closer, grasping Dana's nipple through the shirt with her teeth. "Lie down with me," she mumbled, trying to ease Dana back against the pillows. "I'm injured."

Scully laughed despite herself, stretching out facing her naked lover. "Marsh. That's a tattoo. Not a mortal wound."

"Mmm," Marsh responded, moving her lips from the now wet front of Scully's FBI teeshirt to her lips. "Hurts like one," she whispered before pulling Scully's lower lip into her mouth, sucking gently as she ran her tongue over the inside.

Scully found herself pressing closer as heat flooded her body. She traced the line of Marsh's hip with her hand, stroking her thigh, reaching around to cup her butt. "Oh damn, Marsh," she protested as Marsh bit at the skin of her neck. "We can't. Whose idea was this any how? And on a Saturday night!"

Marsh dipped her head, licking a warm trail down to Scully's collarbone. "Take off your shirt." One hand made lazy circles on Scully's abdomen, moving closer to the upper edge of her underwear with each pass. "Please."

"All right, but just kisses." She tried to ignore the ache spiraling down into her legs. She was wet, and felt it as she shifted to pull off the thin cotton tee. She closed her eyes, searching Marsh's mouth with her tongue, trying to take her mind off how much she wanted to be touched. It wasn't working.

Marsh reached lower to trace a finger over the damp crotch of Dana's briefs. She jumped slightly when Dana bit her tongue, and retaliated by plucking at the hard ridge of Dana's clit through the material.

"Oh, no fair -- oh -- don't stop," Scully urged, bending one knee up so Marsh could stroke her more easily. She sucked harder on Marsh's tongue. "Oh christ -- you have to stay still though --"

Marsh struggled not to roll over onto her. *Goddamned fucking tattoo. What a stupid idea* Scully's clit was swelling under her fingers. She eased the material aside, rolling the erect bundle between her fingers. When Scully began whimpering continuosly in short, small cries, Marsh slipped one finger, then two, between her slick outer lips. Marsh groaned in anticipation as Dana twitched.

"Either fuck me or get the hell out of there," Scully warned breathlessly against Marsh's lips, her hips pumping forward of their own accord.

"I want to," Marsh whispered, pressing into her fully. "But since I'm not supposed to move, you'll have to do it for me."

Scully groaned in frustration, needing to feel Marsh stroking into her. She began to rock into Marsh's palm, pulling back to the ends of Marsh's long fingers, then pistoning down on them. "Another," she gasped after a moment. Marsh complied. "Oh yeah -- put your thumb on my clit -- oh please --"

Marsh clenched her jaw, watching Dana work herself on her hand. God she wanted to kneel between her legs and fuck her hard. She circled Dana's clit faster, holding her breath as Dana began to jerk erratically. "Oh god -- I love you --" she moaned.

"Mmm -- uh huh-" Scully managed to reply. Clouds of sensation were starting to mushroom inside her -- that first signal of impending explosion -- her clit felt twice it's size, tingling the way it did just before she went off. ""Oh - I'm going to come soon -- don't move --don't you fucking move--"

"What ever-- you -- say, " Marsh grunted, close to coming herself just from the excitement of watching. As Dana drew back, Marsh brought all of her fingers together, filling Dana completely as she drove down onto her.

"OOhhh--" Scully cried in surprise, the sudden pressure setting off the detonation. "Oh god yes."

Scully threw her leg over Marsh's hip, pressing her forehead to Marsh's as she came in repetitive contractions on her hand. Finally she managed to draw a full breath. "God that was good."

Marsh sighed as she felt the lingering spasms around her fingers. "Oh yeah. Way cool. Definitely rad."

Scully smiled. "Hey baby. Hot tattoo."

End Public Disclosures


End file.
